This invention relates to forming piezoelectric actuators for microelectromechanical devices.
Piezoelectric materials can generate electricity or an electric polarity when subjected to mechanical stress. Alternatively, applying a voltage across a piezoelectric material can cause converse piezoelectricity, that is, the piezoelectric material mechanically deforms when a voltage is applied. Converse piezoelectricity can cause bending forces in the piezoelectric material that are extremely high. Both of these properties, generating electricity and converse piezoelectricity, are harnessed for use in electrical and mechanical devices, such as transducers, e.g., actuators and sensors. Multiple transducers, including a combination of actuators and sensors, can be combined together in a microelectromechanical system (MEMS).
A MEMS typically has mechanical structures formed in a semiconductor substrate using conventional semiconductor processing techniques. A MEMS can include a single structure or multiple structures. MEMS have an electrical component, where an electrical signal activates each or is produced by actuation of each structure in a MEMS.
One implementation of a MEMS includes a body having chambers formed in the body and a piezoelectric actuator formed on an exterior surface of the body. The piezoelectric actuator has a layer of piezoelectric material, such as a ceramic, and elements for transmitting a voltage, such as electrodes. The electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator can either apply a voltage across the piezoelectric material or transmit a voltage that is produced when the piezoelectric material is deformed.
One type of MEMS with piezoelectric actuators are micro-fluidic ejection devices. An actuator can include piezoelectric material that can be actuated by electrodes, causing the piezoelectric material to deform towards a chamber of the device. This deformed actuator pressurizes the chamber, causing fluid in the chamber to exit, for example, through a nozzle. Each structure component, including the actuator, the chamber and the nozzle, can affect how much fluid is ejected. In a MEMS with multiple structures, forming uniform sized components for each structure across the MEMS can improve the uniformity of performance of the MEMS, such as the uniformity of fluid quantities that are ejected. Forming uniform structures can be challenging when attempting to process each structure to have measurements that are within a few microns of other structures in the MEMS.